Secret Diary of a Red Shinigami
by Amyh Sutcliff
Summary: A fanfic about Grell's secret diary! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Secret Diary of a Red Shinigami

Grell writes: I want to have Sebby's babies!

December 15th

Dear diary,

Sebby still stealing my heart!

But that nobility guy, hm… Ciel Phantomhive… He's stealing Sebby's heart! Ciel deserves to die… To die…!

I need a new pair of fake eyelashes! I must have to seduce Sebas-chan before Ciel! I don't care for what William will say. I must go shopping!

Shopping list:

. A pair of long and seductive pair of eyelashes

. White glitter eyeshadow

. New high-heeled boots

. A fabulous and red hair accessory!

CIEL'S MY NEW RIVAL! THAT LITTLE NOBILITY WITH MAD EYE!

But today Will said to me:

"A reaper is a reaper. Demon is a demon. We're rivals, Grell Sutcliff! Rivals! Stop try to seduce Sebastian Michaelis!"

Will, u mad? I'm tired of your annoying words! Your phrases are invalids for my ears. I'M TRYING TO HAVE SEBBY'S BABIES, 'KAY?

Wait… What if Sebby and Ciel got married? GAAAAAAAAHHHHH, WHERE'S MY CHAINSAW?

Oh, Sebby, I can imagine our wedding! And a red fabulous wedding dress on my body, you waiting at the church and red roses decorating all! Don't forget the TWENTY LAYERS CAKE!

Dear diary, is almost 3AM and I'm awake! But I don't want to sleep! Anyway, Ronald told me about a shinigami reunion tomorrow at 2PM. Gaaahhh, I want to stay awake!

To-do list for tomorrow:

. Wash my hair. Too long for wash every day, then I washed day before yesterday.

. Beauty sleep at 6PM

. Shopping at 8PM

. Yoga at 10PM

This is it!

Gotta eat some diet chocolate and try to sleep!

Glitterized kisses,

Grell


	2. Chapter 2

December 16th

Dear diary,

What a creepy reunion! Will screamed like an ambulant seller, Ronald slept during the Will's "speech" and Undertaker laughed from the beginning to the end. And I was sit on my chair, looking at Will's beautiful face…

ANYWAY, I BOUGHT A PAIR OF LONG AND FABULOUS FAKE EYELASHES! I saw Sebby on the corner of the beauty store and he said:

"Very beautiful eyed, Grell."

GAAAAAAAAAH, I'M SEDUCING HIM! Now I'm with a pepper mask on my face for clean and have a soft skin result.

So, I marked an hour at London's best beauty salon at 3PM. I will do my nails, hair and massage. I'm free tomorrow, but I will work the day after tomorrow.

Nice the fact I use gloves because Will could scream if he see my nails painted. Ugh, Will's so annoying. This is why I will always prefer Sebas-chan.

Aaahhh! Ronald gave an iPod to me! Now I'm listening to my theme song: After School's Virgin! I love Park Kahi's voice! I'm trying to learn how to dance Bang!'s choreography.

And Sebby could be mine! Sebby can be mine! Sebby WILL be mine! Lalala, you lose, Phantomhive!

Can I scream it for the world? *dancing holding my iPod*

Wait… Why my phone is ringing?

…..

…Was Undertaker! He was laughing and talking with a malicious voice! He said:

"Wait, Grell… Wait, little red shinigami… Soon… Soon! Hihihi!"

THIS PHRASE GAVE CHILLS TO ME! WHAT THE HELL?

Okay, okay! I must go sleep!

Bye bye

Kisses o.o

Your Grell o_o


	3. Chapter 3

December 17th

Dear diary,

Christmas is coming and I'm so excited! I will go shopping soon because this is a holiday for give gifts!

. To William, a new pair of shoes and a Samsung Galaxy Tab.

. To Ronald... Hm, Idk, maybe a Apple iPad.

. To Sebby, a new pocket watch AND A LOT OF HOT KISSES!

. Ok, I will keep calm and... To Ciel, a red eyepatch (?) '-' I'll think about this later

So, I decorated my house and the tree is on my living room, full of beautiful and sparkling ornaments! Tomorrow I'll put some colorful lights outside! Maybe a decorative deer on the garden too.

Oh christmas treeeee, oh christmas treeeee

I hope Sebastian will enjoy my "Twelve Days of Christmas!" I've written this song specially for him!

Oooohhhh the snow started falling! It's could and I want Sebby's warm arms for hug me! .

Anyway, I can start to skate now! I love figure skating! And all that skating dresses!

I don't recieved more calls from Undertaker. That scared me.

Now I'm going to my ballet classes... See you later, dear diary!

Grell


	4. Chapter 4

December 18th

Dear diary,

Ah, ah, I love Sebby like a love song, baby

*dance*

Last night we fought together again... Ooohhh It was beautiful! We danced in the moonlight! Just like in Romeo and Juliet!

The snow was falling in us and Ciel watched all the battle. Maybe he knows now how Sebas-chan loves me.

My new fake eyelashes are working perfectly!

Well... Sebas-chan almost killed me... Anyway, IT WAS AWESOME! I hope William never noticed it.

My phone was ringing today. I let it ringging because I'm now afraid!

Undertaker's call scared me a lot.

I'll try to forget that going to the night club tonight! PARTY, PARTY, PARTY, YEAH!

I'll dance with my new red-tastic dress! William, IDGAF for you! I'm ready for this!

I'M EXCITED! THIS IS FABULOUS! GRELL-A-LICIOUS!

_At the first day of christmas, my Sebby gave to me a box with a tea _


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: English isn't my native language. If I take a mistake, please, ADVISE ME AT REVIEWS! Thanks.**

December 19th

Dear diary,

Today Will called me. He invited me for a date! Sounds so romantic

Wait... Why Will invited me for something like this?

I don't care! Will invited me anyway!

Now I need a new pair of red high heels and red sequin dress. SHORT dress! With a sexy cut!

Time to creat a new hairstyle and rock the house! Death diva! Grell-a-licious!

Let's try to seduce Mr. Spears! ~

...

But no Undertaker call. I'm really worried with it. Well... It can be only a joke. Hope I'm right.

Anyway, I'm so happy with this date, but I still loving Sebas-chan. I think my heart beats only for him ~

And fuck... Where's my red circle lenses? I need these for this date! The last time I used my circle lenses was on a gyaru meeting... Yes... And I tried to send a email for Ageha Magazine, but no answer.

I read Ageha a lot! There are all my beauty secrets! And I have a Sakurai Rina poster! She's my inspiration

Just like Rihanna, Katy Perry, 2NE1's Park Bom...

To-do-list for today:

. Buy more diet chocolate

. Buy water. A lot of water and natural juice. No soda! Soda has a lot of fat!

. Buy Madonna's CD at Ebay

. Watch _The Notebook_

_. _Read _Harry Potter_

Well, done...

Gotta go

Love u

Grell

_At the second day of Christmas, my Sebby gave to me, two new chainsaws and a box with a tea _


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: English isn't my native language. If I take a mistake, please, ADVISE ME AT REVIEWS! Thanks.**

December 21st (It's 3AM)

OH. MY. VIRGIN. MARY!

WILLIAM IS SO HOOOOOOOOOOT!

Oh, remember the Undertaker's call? He helped Will with this date. That was a trap for I don't get noticed about the date.

But, who cares?

WILLIAM PAID A LUXURY DINNER, HUGGED AND KISSED ME AND AFTER ALL... I should be quiet about it.

Who's Sebastian? I don't know! My mind is now propriety of William T. Spears. Now I want to change my name to Grell Sutcliff Spears (or Grell T. Sutcliff. Or Grell T. Spears). I want to marry him.

During the dinner Will said to me, holding my hand:

"Grell, there's something I want to reveal to you... I love you, Grell. You're my life now. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

YES, I'M OFFICIALY WILLIAM'S GIRLFRIEND!

I. HAVE. A. BOYFRIEND!

This is the greatest thing who happened to me, diary! I'm so happy now! I forgot Sebastian!

I can hear the song in the future:

_Here comes the bride. All dressed in red. _

But I will not change my Twelve Days of Christmas lyrics.

And I just sent an email to Ronald and some friends. My diva friends. Clair, Serena, Hillary, Simone... I have a lot of friends, do you know?

Now I only need to wait a engagement ring~

And have Will's babies

My agenda for tomorrow:

. Buy a book (_How to be a perfect girlfriend_)

. Yoga & Ballet at 5PM

. Hair & Makeup at 7:30PM

. Buy new Christmas ornaments

. Watch _Sex and the City_

. Text William ~

Bye, bye, my secret diary.

See you later =*

_At the third day of Christmas, my Sebby gave to me, three skull necklaces, two new chainsaws and a box with a tea._


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: English isn't my native language. If I take a mistake, please, ADVISE ME AT REVIEWS! Thanks.**

December 22st

I'm in love

William is the best boyfriend in the world~

Today we went to the shopping mall together. We bought two new Christmas tree and ornaments, a lot of gifts, chocolate, nutella... He loves me as no one

And said that I'm pretty with my new hairstyle

Oh, check out Ronald's email answer:

_You're lucky, Grell senpai!_

_I wish you an awesome relationship!_

_William would be a perfect boyfriend for you!_

Thank you, Ronnie Sweetie

You're invited to my future wedding! And will be my baby's godfather!

I want a little girl. She have to look like Will and have to be sweet, adorable and graceful!

And I will call her Grelly!

I can see my big belly with Grelly inside of it. I want two girls and one boy.

Well, time to chose my wedding dress, no? Hahaha, it was a joke!

Will is now my Romeo. I'm living a fairy tale. I'm happy now. Soon I'll visit my mom... Dad... Old house... Old friends...

And I will never forget the last night... It was THE night. We had _that_. He made _that_ confission for me. It was perfect! Love is the prettiest thing in the world. My life is now perfect because of love. Now I don't need to cry before sleep because Will really loves me. Yes, it was my secret...

Anyway, I'm also happy to being myself. I'm gay. YES, I'M GAY! And I'm happy being this. Being yourself is very important.

Gotta go!

Glitterized kisses

-Your Grell

_At the fourth day of Christmas, my Sebby gave to me, four sequin dresses, three skull necklaces, two new chainsaws and a box with a tea._


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: English isn't my native language. If I take a mistake, please, ADVISE ME AT REVIEWS! Thanks.**

December 23st

Oooohhhh, Christmas eve is tomorrow!

I'm so excited!

William will give a supper to us! Yes, to us! Ronald, Eric, Adam and me!

And my gifts are now all bought! Ronald will love yours! A lot of gifts to all my sweet friends

What do you think about take a picture with Santa and William, diary?

I miss my childhood... Santa was my favorite character... He is always dressed in red, just like me!

-x-

The SDS departament is closed for Christmas. William is getting mad! Well, he's a workaholic! Now I'm trying to show him what's fun! Fun with me

And you know which kind of fun I'm saying, no? Hihihi!

But... I'm curious with William's gift to me... It can be a... Dress? iPad? iPod? Make-up? Gosh!

Anyway, do you know what I'm ready for?

I'm ready for shine bright!

It's my turn for express all the light inside my heart! Inside my eyes! Time to show how diva I am!

Keep this spirit, Grell! Express your red glitter!

Glitterized kisses,

- Your Grell

_At the fifith day of Christmas, my Sebby gave to me, five chocolate cakes, four sequin dresses, three skull necklaces, two new chainsaws and a box with a tea._


End file.
